Twisted Fates
by Dark Skittles
Summary: Kagome's whole family is dead and before that can even seep into her she is thrown into a strange household with a miko two demons and a hanyou, what is a girl to do? Fall in love of course InuKag pairing
1. New Home

A/N: yes yes I know what you're thinking another story that Skittles is never going to finish but this story I really think I will but it just kinda flows out of me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, I just made up a couple of names ^.^  
  
Kagome stood on the outside of the tall gates, staring through the bars at the huge house down the driveway. Bitterness gurgled in her stomach as she though of the events that happened to get her here. 'Damn fates why do they always like to screw around with my life.' The thirteen year old girl thought to herself.  
  
'I should just turn around, find someone to hitch a ride with, and go back to the shrine. This is all just a joke, Mama and Souta will be waiting for me I gotta go back.' She had just convinced herself of that and was turning to leave, when a shout of her name behind her froze her in mid step.  
  
She turned her head and looked at the woman on the other side of the bars. She was taller so she had to crane her neck up, standing at about 5'8 Miori Kamatache was a beautiful woman. Her raven black hair was longer than Kagome's, reaching to below her waist and her violet eyes shone with friendship and sympathy.  
  
The friendship Kagome figured she could be fine with. But she did NOT want someone's pity. Especially not from someone who's sole purpose was to replace her mother.  
  
Miori pressed the button on the red side of the gate and practically leapt at Kagome, bringing her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry Kagome, to lose your whole family at such a young age." Kagome could feel the other woman's hot tear drops on her shoulder and she couldn't help the wave of tears that fought to over flow.  
  
She hugged her godmother back, but not as tightly, she really didn't want to soothe anyone else's heart. She just wanted to get to a room and go to sleep, and pretend that tomorrow wasn't her only living relatives funeral. Being the last of her family hurt, a lot. It's like being completely alone in the world.  
  
They separated and Miori saw in Kagome's eyes that she didn't really wanna talk, so she took the girl by the hand and lead her through the gates, that automatically closed once they stepped through.  
  
Kagome took her hand back and reached down grabbing her luggage before she was dragged off. She followed the woman keeping her eyes down until she was assaulted by the scent of flowers. She raised her head and her mouth dropped at the sight that wasn't visible from the gates.  
  
Every color rose bush that you could think of off the top of your head was present. Mixed in with the roses was some daffodils, orchids, even a few sunflowers. Up the side of the house was a vine, though it wasn't wild it was growing as it's master pleased. Made the house look old, but elegant. Along the flowers were a few benches, she even heard a fountain but it wasn't in her range of sight.  
  
"My mom was right it is beautiful." Kagome said, not realizing she had said it out loud.  
  
Miori shot a glance to the girl and smiled at the look of awe on her face. "Thanks, it takes a lot of my time to tend the garden but it's worth it and it seems to soothe me. Your mother told me you were into herbs, I have a small herb garden around the back but it's neglected. Maybe you could...." She trailed off seeing the girl had put up her protective walls again.  
  
Kagome shut out the woman's rambling and continued following her into the house, keeping her eyes down this time. The floor beneath her feet was a beautiful hardwood, polished to perfection. She kept her eyes down and hid a gasp at the beautiful light blue rug with red roses decorated all over it. She would not be impressed by these people. They were strangers. The only thing she knew about her new 'family' was that it consisted of two full demons, one half demon, and a miko, like her mother was.  
  
Her face softened as she thought of her mother and her surroundings were forced from her mind as the went up the spiral staircase leading her to the third floor. Her mother was in the middle of training her daughter, she could already sense that she would be more powerful then the mother before her. She had told Kagome that she had to go pick up her younger brother, who was only six, from a friends house and that she'd be right back. She told Kagome to stay there and continue studying the herbs that it wouldn't be to long. She lied. Just as they were on the highway headed back to the shrine they were hit straight on by a drunk driver getting on an exit way. Her mother said she'd be back. Kagome had waited there for hours, she finally got worried and called her brothers friends house. The woman that answered the phone said they left about an hour ago. Kagome sat in her living room figuring that they had gone shopping when the doorbell rang. It was two men in black suits telling her that her mother and brother were dead, that tomorrow she would be relocated to her godmothers house. They made her sound like some kind of business instead of a teenage girl that's whole life just got ripped to pieces before her own eyes.  
  
She was to lost in her thoughts to realized that Miori had stopped and she ran straight into the older woman. Miori just smiled down at the young girl and nodded towards the bedroom that would become Kagome's.  
  
"This is your room it has it's own bath, your beds already made a some of your stuff was brought over yesterday...."She trailed off at the girls silence and just sighed. "I'll let you get settled in, take a nap, whatever you feel like doing. I'll come get you when dinners ready." With that she turned to walk away. "Oh and my sons room is just across the hall so if you need anything just knock on his door." She smiled once more and headed towards the stairs, but instead of going down she continued up.  
  
'I wonder how many floors there really are, I didn't notice before. I'll have to ask later.' Kagome stepped into the room and it took all the restraint she had in her to stop herself from being impressed. The room was a pale blue with some sea green colors mixed in. The carpet was a pure white, and looked as soft as the clouds them selves. A king size canopy bed was pushed against the wall, sea green see through drapes pulled open. She dropped her suitcase, after making sure to close and lock the door, and threw herself on the soft bed, and buried her head in the pillow.  
  
She started sobbing, blaming fates, blaming her mother, blaming her father for dying years ago. She couldn't blame her brother he was only six it wasn't his fault. Last of all she blamed this family that she suddenly got thrown into. She knew for a fact that they were going to try and win her over with their wealth, their beauty. She wouldn't let them she would never allow them anymore than a few stray glances, and maybe a smile or two.  
  
With that reassuring thought she fell into dream land, where she could escape the real life.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he headed up the stairs, why did he have to go get the stupid girl, it wasn't his fault she was late for dinner. But his mother had given him a look that even his older brother Sesshoumaru would be afraid of and he had risen from the table, not before expressing his distaste at having to deal with some silly human girl.  
  
He knocked on her door and heard her inside. Listening closer he heard she was asleep. Just as he was going to turn to head back downstairs and eat his mothers voice rang in his head.  
  
"None of us will be eating till Kagome comes down, this is her first night here and we wanna show her that we aren't bad people." She said with such a tone that they all knew no arguing.  
  
So Inuyasha sighed and knocked louder. He heard a muffled groan and her footsteps heading towards the door. He stepped back as she opened her door a slit and he saw two cobalt eyes staring at him from the darkness.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" A dry emotionless voice asked from the other side of the door. Obviously this girl wasn't very happy to be here.  
  
"Yea my mom said to come get you and tell you to come downstairs to eat." He growled back not liking her tone.  
  
With a sigh the girl opened the door all the way and Inuyasha had to bite his tongue not to drop his mouth. This girl did not look 13 she was short that's for sure but her thigh length green skirt revealed shapely legs and her white t-shirt didn't exactly hide anything. She definitely was well developed for a young teen.  
  
Kagome raised a brow at this boys obvious stare and just rolled her eyes and pushed past him towards the stairs, muttering something like boys. She headed down the stairs but stopped. With a small blush she realized she didn't know where to go. She waited for the white haired boy to go in front of her and silently followed him.  
  
He really wasn't bad looking, she thought to herself, and any girl would kill for his hair. She looked up over his head and noticed to two dog ears. With a suppressed squeal she commanded her hands not to reach out and rub them like she would with her old cat Buyo.  
  
They got down the stairs and turned to the left, finally taking in her surroundings. The ceiling was tall, reaching at least three floors up. 'God is this place twenty stories high or something?' She thought to herself. The walls were painted a flawless white, a few family pictures hanging here and there. She smiled as she noticed two other white haired males. 'Must be a family trait.' She also noticed that the all seemed to have beautiful golden eyes.  
  
She shook her head and continued to follow the strange boy. She was guessing this was Inuyasha. Though her miko powers were just beginning to show through she could still tell by his aura that he was only a hanyou.  
  
They entered a big, but quaint dining room. Seated at the head of the rectangular table was a large man. Probably nearing seven feet. At his right was Miori who gave her a warm smile and at his left was a younger looking version of him, even down to the two red stripes on each cheek and the blue crescent moon on their forehead. Inuyasha sat down beside his mother and she figured that meant she was to sit next to the full demon who looked to be in his late teens early twenties.  
  
She gave him the friendliest smile she could muster and sat, throwing a glance at Miori who just smiled at her.  
  
"Hello Kagome, this is my family that's Inutaisho," she nodded towards the man sitting at the head, "Sesshoumaru," indicating the man beside her who just gave her a curious glance, "and my son Inuyasha." She nudged him and her forced a friendly smile on his face towards the girl. He felt she was a miko and it made him slightly uncomfortable, though his mother was one. He noticed it made his father and brother uncomfortable to. With a hidden smirk he ducked his head and started to eat.  
  
Kagome listened as Miori rambled on about her day, while the three males at the table just ignored her, nodding or making random noises at moments to make it seem they were paying attention. Kagome did the same till she heard her name.  
  
"...and Kagome I already enrolled you into Inuyasha's school, you're in the seventh grade right?" At Kagomes nod she let out a sigh of relief. "Good I was afraid I enrolled you in the wrong grade," She nudged her son again to get his attention. " you will show her around school on Monday no if ands or buts."  
  
He just snorted his agreement and went back to eating. He scarfed up the food as fast as humanly, or in this case half humanly possible and excused his self, taking his plate to the kitchen. She watched his retreating form and looked down at her own barely touched plate. Even though she hadn't eaten since she heard the news yesterday that her mother and brother were dead she wasn't hungry. She looked to Miori who just nodded. She stood up and started to gather up her plate and things when she was stopped by Miori's voice.  
  
"No it's ok Kagome, you just go rest. Tomorrow will be a hard day I won't lie about that. I'll take care of your plate." With a smile of gratitude she turned and walked out of the dining room, and headed back towards the stairs. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings again and she ran straight into Inuyasha.  
  
"S...sorry" She stuttered out and quickly ran up to her room not even staying to see his reaction.  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head, figures the girl would be terrified I mean she was suddenly thrown into a house with three, well two full demons and a hanyou that she's never met.  
  
He walked up behind her at a slower pace and turned into his room before giving a glance to her doorway. With a sight he opened his door and walked in, shutting it behind him and heading for his computer.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of someone opening her curtains.  
  
"Come on Kagome you have to get up now, we gotta be there in less than an hour. I let you sleep in as much as possible...." She trailed off when she saw an empty bed and heard the bathroom door shut.  
  
"Well that's a relief finally someone who doesn't fight with me when I try and wake them up." She walked back out the bedroom door and shut it quietly behind her.  
  
Kagome stood under the hot shower for at least ten minutes, trying to drown herself apparently. Finally realizing her plan wasn't going to work and she had to go to the funeral today she shut off the water and stepped up, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her body. Just as she reached for the door knob the door was pulled open and she stood there face to face with the dog boy from last night.  
  
He had come in here to tell her to get down to breakfast, and was getting really pissed about her always holding off his food time, when he heard her footsteps in the bathroom. Figuring she was in there brushing her teeth or something he was just going to drag her out. But seeing her in a towel and stopped him completely and he just stared like any other 'Innocent' teenage boy would do.  
  
Kagome started going red from embarrassment, then from anger. She mustered up as much strength as humanly possible, and ended up pulling a little of her miko powers into the slap she gave the boy just staring at her like she was a peace of meat. "HENTAI!!"  
  
He put his hand over where she slapped him, and saw a pink glow around her hand before fading away. He growled and looked back into her eyes. "Why would I ever want to look at an ugly stick like you I was just coming up to tell you get your ass down to breakfast before I eat your food." With a huff he turned and slammed out her bedroom.  
  
She watched him go with a growl of her own, less threatening but definitely a growl. She hurried and put on her black skirt and her black shirt and went down to breakfast.  
  
What she saw when she got there was almost funny, and she would've laughed if today hadn't been a funeral for her mother and brother. Inuyasha sat there fuming, shooting death glances at Sesshoumaru who just had a funny smirk on his face. Inutaisho and Miori were exchanging glances, and Kagome figured that couldn't be good.  
  
She took her seat next to Sesshoumaru still fuming from the earlier incident. She ate her breakfast quietly, each bite going down her throat like led. After a couple of bites she figured she would throw up if she ate anymore. She pushed her plate away and stood up, just as the others did the same. She realized they were all dressed in black. Then it hit here they were going to the funeral to. She would've been ok with Miori, but Inuyasha coming was going to end up making her blow up.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the hanyou with a look of 'Come near me and die' and turned heading out he dining room with Miori.  
  
Inuyasha watched her and got pretty freaked out. I mean you would to if the new girl in the house just gave you a look so similar to your mothers that it seemed they were somehow related. He noticed Sesshoumaru smirking at him and he growled following the two women.  
  
~~~  
The day was cloudless, the birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, but in Kagome's eyes this was the worst day ever. She stood there silently weeping as the priest said a few words for her six year old brother and her miko mother. She nearly jumped into the grave after Souta, almost demanded to open the caskets that they weren't dead. But a voice in the back of her head restrained her telling her that she had to face it sooner or later, sooner better. When the caskets were finally lowered she turned and ran back to the car not wanting to deal with the sympathetic looks or hugs from the people who came.  
  
That's where the Kamatache family found her, sitting on the ground leaning against a tire of the suv with her eyes closed. At first Miori thought she was asleep but when her eyes popped open she knew that she was just putting up the barriers she had seen yesterday. With a small smile to the girl she opened the door for her and closed it after she climbed into the third back seat. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were sitting in the one in front of her and Miori and Inutaisho were sitting in the very front.  
  
Kagome stared at the strange family from the backseat, studying their auras mostly. What she found wasn't surprising, but absolutely contradictory to each other. 'Kami what have I gotten thrown into?'  
  
A/N: There's the first chapter of my newest story, yes I know I have other ones but I'm just not inspired for them at the moment. Next chapter Kagome's first day at school. I want at least five reviews before I update. 


	2. First day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango or anyone else from the show, I just like to play with them occasionally ^.^  
  
She was sitting in the herb garden carefully picking weeds just as her mother had taught her to. She smiled to herself when she heard the front door open and close, Souta and Mama are home from Souta's friends house. She stood up and dusted her hands off and walked inside only to come face to face with two bloody mangled bodies standing there staring back at her. She screamed and turned to run only to hit a red wall. 'Red wall wait a minute my house is white.' She followed the wall up and thought to herself that walls don't have golden eyes or long silver hair. She gasped and stepped back when Inuyasha readied his claws and swiped at her. She jumped back the claws barely missing her body and fell into a grave, dirt started piling on top of her and she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
She jerked awake and ended up falling face first onto the floor. Her sobs racketed through her body and she heard someone pounding on her door.  
  
"Kagome, oi wench are you ok in there?" A gruff voice from the other side of the door called out.  
  
She ignored him and rolled onto her side curling her body into fetal position. That was the second night she had that nightmare, except for the first night Inuyasha hadn't been in her dream. She gave one last shuddering sob as the sounds at her door started to get panicky.  
  
"Come on you stupid girl if you don't answer me I'm breaking down the damn door." The angry hanyou shouted at her.  
  
"Go away I'm fine." She yelled back, not really wanting to deal with the bastard at the moment. She sighed out of relief when she heard him hmpf then the doorway across the hall slamming. She glanced towards her digital clock and groaned when she saw that there would be no more sleep for her tonight.  
  
She grabbed some clothes and went into her bathroom, shutting the door and locking it not wanting to repeat the little episode the day before. She stepped into the shower, the water streaming from the showerhead mingling with her salty tears and running down her face. She didn't think she could bear living anymore if it meant having that dream every day for the rest of her life.  
  
She grabbed the shampoo and quickly soaped up her hair, the motion soothed her slightly and she rinsed her hair quickly. She turned the shower off and just stood there for a minute leaning against the cool wall trying to get her legs to stop wobbling. The sorrow was finally catching up to her, up to the funeral she had been numb not ready to accept it. But watching her mother and brothers bodies being lowered into the ground shot her to realization, making her accept the fact that she was stuck with complete strangers till she either ran away, or turned eighteen and could get away.  
  
She pushed away from the wall, still a little wobbly, and climbed out of the shower, grabbing the towel from where she put it on the toilet seat beside the shower. If circumstances had been different she would consider herself lucky to be living in such a fine home. Even the bathroom had luscious snow white carpet, soft on your feet the minute you step out of the shower, or bath. She shook her head starting to wonder how these people got so wealthy. 'Probably trust fund babies' she thought to herself bitterly.  
  
She quickly dressed and stepped out of the bathroom still drying her hair when there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Kagome dear it's almost time to go will you get Inuyasha out of his room before you come down stairs?" Kagome sighed a yes and grabbed her shoes, heading to her bedroom door. She stepped out and realized it was much darker in the hallway the she first noticed. She shrugged again and knocked on Inuyasha's door. When she got no response she turned the knob, and to her surprise it was unlocked.  
  
'Guess he isn't as paranoid as I am about people walking in.' With a shrug she stepped inside just as Inuyasha was stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
"What mo..." He trailed off when he saw it was Kagome instead of his mother and out of shock dropped the towel that was around his waist.  
  
Downstairs Sesshoumaru was just heading out the door when he heard a female scream then someone being thrown against the ground painfully hard. He winced thinking his brother had walked in on the new girl naked again. God he was going to love having her here if she beat up his little brother every morning. With a chuckle he continued walking out, grabbing his keys from his jacket pocket.  
  
Inuyasha was face first, completely naked, on the ground. He was smelling the carpet to much for his liking lately. He heard turn to leave and growled reaching out and grabbing her around the ankle to make her fall. He gave a satisfied smirk when she screamed and plopped down on her ass glaring at him, then blushed looking away. She saw some things that she really DIDN'T want to see.  
  
Inuyasha finally realizing he was still naked grabbed his boxers and put them on, quickly followed by his pants. Which gave Kagome enough time to flee the room, and run down stairs. Inuyasha growled and put his shirt on then grabbed a light jacket following the girl.  
  
She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him, her face down but he could smell the embarrassment radiating off her. He smirked and grabbed her arm none to gently yanking her out the door, grabbing his backpack on the way out.  
  
She yelped and attempted to yank her arm away but to no use. "Let go of me you hentai freak, I'm not some doll you can drag around." He released her with a shrug and continued walking.  
  
She growled a very dog like growl that made him flip his ears backwards and throw her a glance. He was really starting to wonder if she was actually human, I mean he knew she was a miko but the mikos he had met weren't as strong, nor as violent as she was. He rubbed his head where it still hurt from her slamming into the ground at SHE had walked in on HIM naked. He slowed down and walked by her as they walked through the gate and left the grounds. The school was close enough to walk to, luckily or he would be riding the bus. He gave a mental shudder at that and turned his attention to the strange girl beside him.  
  
"Oi wench why did you beat the bloody shit outta me this morning?" He said with a growl.  
  
She just glared at him and looked away again staring straight ahead, even though she didn't have a clue where they were going.  
  
He growled again and grabbed her arm pushing her against a tree on the side of the road and getting his face really close to hers, which was probably a mistake because her scent made him dizzy. She smelled flowery and it wasn't from her shampoo. It seemed natural. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stared her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Listen I don't care that your family just died, I know it must be hard on you but if you weren't such a bitch to me I would be nicer. But seeing as how you push everything over the edge you don't deserve my sympathy." He nearly shouted at her.  
  
"Whoever said I wanted your sympathy you filthy mutt now get your fucking hands off me before I purify you." She spat back at him, knowing fully well that her powers weren't that well developed yet, but he didn't know that. Right??  
  
He growled once more and released her once again taking up the lead with her tagging behind. A few minutes later they got to the school and he immediately ditched her for his friends Sango and Miroku.  
  
She stood there dumbly as he just left her to find her own way around. 'Well fine then I don't need that lousy hanyou's help anyway.' She thought to herself and with a hmpf turned to find the office, when a voice stopped her. She tilted her head to the side only to come face to face with the most clear blue eyes she had ever seen, they nearly took her breath away. She studied the rest of the boys face and realized he wasn't bad looking, a high cheekbones, full mouth, he was pretty cute, the only strange thing about him was his pointed ears.  
  
"Hello there beautiful what might your name be?" The strange boy asked leaning against the short wall that surrounded the school.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome" She said proudly standing to her full height and staring him down daring him to do anything. He just chuckled and gave her a smile that would warm any girls heart, if they hadn't completely shut their emotions down like Kagome that is.  
  
"Well I'm Kouga, just Kouga." He said quickly, something about this girl drew him to her, he didn't know if it was her miko powers or the fact that she seemed like a challenge.  
  
"Well Kouga it was nice to meet you but I really gotta be finding my way to the office." She said and turned to walk away when a hand shot out and caught her arm.  
  
"Hey let me show you where it is, there are some guys around here that you may wanna watch out for like Inu-koro over there." He said pointing at Inuyasha. "He's a completely jerk face you may wanna keep an eye on him." He said genuinely, he didn't notice her arriving with him.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the strange boy when she finally noticed his tail. 'So it's another demon? Hmm.' She gave him a sweet smile, fighting down the urge to stick up for her house mate. "Thanks for the advice Kouga and yes I would love you help." She even let him take her hand and lead her into the school.  
  
Over at the other side of the courtyard Inuyasha saw Kagome and Kouga walking into the school hand in hand and something inside him made him want to go beat the mangy wolf to death.  
  
"......so I'm grounded for three weeks." Sango finished not realizing Inuyasha was paying on attention what so ever to her.  
  
Miroku did though and he followed the hanyou's gave to the girl with Kouga. With a chuckle he looked back at Inuyasha. "Has our little puppy found a new playmate? So soon after Kagura dumped him to." He fell face forward to the ground as both Inuyasha and Sango smacked him over the head. Inuyasha stomped away, trying not to make it obvious that he was following the two.  
  
Sango watched him go with a frown on her face. "Inuyasha walked in with that girl, and I swear I saw her face somewhere. Isn't she the one that moved in with Inuyasha and his family because her last living relatives were killed in a car accident?" She said really to no one.  
  
Miroku was brushing himself off and looked at Sango thoughtfully. "You know what I think you're right, I swear I saw her face on the news." A lecherous grin spread across his face. "She seemed like a real hottie I wonder if maybe she would....." He trailed off as he was slammed into the ground by Sango again.  
  
She glared down at him them stepped on his back as she walked to her class, god that stupid lech was going to be the death of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was actually starting to warm up to Kouga, that is until he said something that completely pissed her off.  
  
"Kagome you are my woman, no other shall have you." He was rewarded with a slap instead of a kiss he had been hoping far.  
  
"Awe don't be like that love, you'll grow to like me I promise." She just glared at him and walked into the office, leaving him behind.  
  
'Are all guys in this area jerks?" She thought to herself. With a shrug she talked to the receptionist who told her the principle was busy but would see her momentarily.  
  
She read the name on the door that only said principle with a shrug. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, she just wanted to go home. Not to the huge mansion she was living in now, to her home the shrine. She wanted her friends back, she wanted her cat and the huge tree and the creepy old well. She could feel the tears behind her eyes again but she fought to keep them there. She jumped when she heard her name and looked over to see an old woman poking her head out the principles office, he right eye covered with an eye patch.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome I'll see you in my office now." She said, the woman seemed really friendly, even if she did look like an over aged pirate. She walked into her office and closed the door behind her and sat down in a chair watching the old woman as she sat down behind her desk. "I am Principle Hakashi, but everyone just calls me Ms. Kaede. Lemme see here awe yes here's your schedule." She handed Kagome a slip of paper with some room names and teachers written down on it. "and if you'll just wait a minute I'll call my aid in here to show you to your classes."  
  
She picked up her phone and she heard someone in the outside office talk back, then the door opened and a girl about her age stepped in and gave her a warm smile then looked at the principle.  
  
"Yes Ms. Kaede?" She said, pushing her dark brown hair from her face. She had deep brown eyes, almost a dark chocolaty color. Kagome studied her knowing she had seen her somewhere. Then it hit her, she was one of the ones that Inuyasha was talking to when he abandoned her this morning. She narrowed her eyes at the girl not really trusting any of Inuyasha's friends.  
  
The girl just smiled at her again then once again turned her attention back to the principle.  
  
"I would like you to show Kagome around today, she has all your classes accept for this period so it shouldn't be to hard." She smiled at both of them and they took it as the sign to leave. Kagome grabbed her bag with her books in them and turned to follow the girl out the room not even talking to her.  
  
Once they got out of the office completely and were headed down the hall the girl she was supposed to be following turned around and walked backwards so she could talk to her. "Hey I'm Sango what's your name, wait Kagome right? Yea Ms. Kaede said it." She held out her hand to shake hers.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl, and held out her hand hesitantly to shake her hand. The girl then turned and walked beside her shooting glances at her every once in awhile. "So you're living with Inuyasha?" At Kagome's nod she gave the girl a sympathetic groan. "I'm so sorry, I can barely put up with him eight hours a day at school you gotta live with him." Kagome was starting to warm up to the girl.  
  
"So then why do you stay friends with him? He seems like a complete jerk to me." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Sango just smiled at her. "I've known the guy since kindergarten, I beat up a whole bunch of bullies that were picking on him cuz of his ears. But he won't admit it he'll tell you that he was the one that beat up the guys that were picking on me." She said with a small smile, "Inuyasha has a big ego, and a bigger pride. He rarely says he's sorry and even rarer you'll see a genuine smile from him."  
  
Kagome nodded, seemed like the cranky hanyou she had met. She was thinking about the past couple of days sullenly and nearly ran into Sango when she stopped in front of a classroom." This is your algebra class, I've already taken it but I'll be by here to pick you up after this class so just wait outside and I'll walk with you to Science." She smiled and walked away back towards the office.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and turned the doorknob and slowly stepped in. The teacher stopped whatever he was talking about and whipped his head around to look at her. "Hello young lady might I help you?" That's when she noticed that he was standing on a large stack of books. The teacher was actually really short, and overweight would be an understatement. He seemed to be permanently bloated.  
  
She gave a meek smile and handed him her schedule and he looked it over with a nod and indicated a seat next to a boy with a short black ponytail pulled back low on his head. His violet eyes twinkled mischievously at her. She narrowed her eyes recognizing him as the other person Inuyasha was talking to. She nearly turned and walked out when she saw the lecherous smile on his face. But she would not show any weakness, she walked and sat in the desk beside him. Giving him one glance that showed come near me and die.  
  
Miroku sensed the miko powers on her and grinned even wider. He liked his girls powerful. He reached out and took her hand and whispered quietly. "My lovely Kagome will you please consider bearing my children."  
  
She just gave him a dry look and whacked him over the head with her algebra book.  
  
Mr. Myoga looked over his shoulder from the blackboard and rolled his eyes seeing Miroku knocked out senseless and the new girl, Kagome glowing pink from anger. "Miss Higurashi if and when Miroku wakes up please hit him again for interrupting my class."  
  
She smiled at the teacher, automatically liking him, and nodded. "I would love to sir." She shot the unconscious boy a glare and sighed to herself. This was going to be a long day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had gotten through the rest of algebra and science without anymore mishaps, she actually thought the day wasn't going to take anymore bad turns when on her way to lunch with Sango her hand was grabbed and thoroughly kissed by the wolf youkai that she really didn't want to be touching her. She narrowed her eyes at him and yanked her hand away smacking him over the head with the same book she used on Miroku.  
  
Kouga fell to the ground with a stupid smile on his face while people around him just gave him weird looks. 'I knew she loved me back' He thought to himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango led the way to a table outside, after being reassured by Kagome that she wasn't hungry and sat down with the girl. They were soon joined by Miroku who gave Kagome a terrified look and sat on the opposite side of the table from the girls.  
  
Sango gave him a death glare. "You hentai jerk how dare you even attempt anything like that on Kagome, and so soon after what she's been through." She smacked him with Kagome's algebra book from across the table.  
  
Kagome blushed and turned away. It actually felt nice having someone to stick up for her. Her friends at her old school would just say 'Awe that's so cute he probably likes you' or something along those lines. She was enjoying Sango and Miroku's company when he showed up.  
  
"Oi Sango what's SHE doing sitting at OUR table." Kagome whipped around and saw Inuyasha glaring down at her, a bag of chips in his hand.  
  
"She's sitting here because she's my friend Inuyasha if you don't like it go sit with your friend Kouga, you two seem to get along great." She said bitterly.  
  
Inuyasha just growled and plopped down beside Miroku who was black and blue all over his face. "What'd you do piss Sango off again."  
  
Miroku nodded then shot a glance at Kagome. Inuyasha took that as a sign that he had pissed both girls off and gotten an equal beating from both. He smirked, he actually liked the girl when she was screaming or slamming him into the ground.  
  
Kagome caught his eyes with her own and he almost jumped to see so much sadness and pain in those blue depths. But it was soon masked by annoyance. "What are you staring at dog-breath?" She said angrily.  
  
He glared at her. "Just he ugliest thing I've ever seen." He shot back.  
  
She just about had it with males that day and Inuyasha had pushed her over the edge. Her hands turned a glowing pink and she reached over the table and touched him light, but even with the slightest touch he got thrown halfway across the lunch yard and slammed into a tree. Sango and Miroku just stood gaping at the girl as she calmly went back to reading her science book, getting ready for tomorrow's quiz. They shot a glance at each other and had mutual looks on their faces, don't piss Kagome off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day had been eventless, mostly because her last two classes for that day were Inuyasha/Miroku/Kouga free. She did have algebra, science, and history homework. Her art class teacher believed that homework was pointless, and made the students hate school more than they already did and vowed never to make her students do it.  
  
She smiled as she walked back to the Kamatache house, the wind lightly blowing her hair. She knew her way back, without Inuyasha's help and left saying a quick goodbye to Sango before Kouga or Inuyasha could catch up with her. The only demons she actually thought she could like around here were Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru, and that was because they were quiet and polite. She smiled again thinking of Sango, something deep in her told her that she had found a lasting friendship in the violent temperamental girl, and was actually looking forward to school tomorrow so she could hang out with her. With a sigh she walked through the gates and stared up at her new home, the sorrow washing over her like a wave again. For the past two days she had seriously been contemplating suicide but each time she actually formed a plan in her head she would chicken out.  
  
She sighed and kept her head down as she entered the house and went straight up to her room. She wouldn't come out till they called her for dinner, and then head directly back there. She didn't want her godmother to start pestering her about her day. She locked the door and plopped down on her bed closing her eyes, wishing everything would just go back to the way it should be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha saw her disappear into the house just as he got to the gate, he growled to himself for ever worrying about her. ' The only reason I did worry about her though is because mom would kill me if anything happened to the bitch.' He walked down the drive and through the front door, going up the stairs and pausing at her room hearing heart wrenching sobs from inside. He had a strange urge to go in there and comfort her but he pushed it aside and with a 'feh' slammed into his room and locked the door, plopping down on the bed. But no matter what he did he couldn't get the girls sobs out of his mind.  
  
'I wish I could help you Kagome, but I don't know how.' He thought to himself then started on his homework.  
  
A/N: There ya go chappie two, and don't worry they won't stay this young through the whole thing, they'll grow up, I'm not some sick freak -.- chapter three posted when I get an idea of what it's going to be o.o *hint hint nudge nudge* 


	3. Happy Birthday

She shut the bathroom door quietly and stared at herself in the mirror. For three weeks she had been here, for three weeks she had tried to fit in. But she just couldn't. Sure she was growing fonder of Inuyasha, like a brother thing. Maybe she was just trying to fill the void in her heart, maybe she just needed a companion, but all she knew is she felt like she was betraying her family but adjusting to her new life.  
  
Her face was pale, bags under her eyes and she knew she looked anything but the epitome of feminine beauty. It wasn't her fault that the dreams hadn't stopped, in fact they had started getting worse, resulting in her getting less than five hours of sleep in the past week. Of course people had noticed though, she just brushed them off and changed the subject, it worked pretty well, except Inuyasha didn't by it and always pestered her about it, and saying she's getting to skinny and if she didn't eat anything soon she would look even scrawnier than she already did. That earned him a smack upside the head.  
  
She sighed while she sunk to the ground and laid her head against the wall closing her eyes to fight back the tears. Today was her fourteenth birthday, but she doubted anyone in her knew life knew about it. She had hinted it, but only slightly, she didn't want a birthday celebration or anything. She just wanted to let them know she would be older soon. Psh yea right she wanted the presents the cake the whole deal. But if she did that and let herself have fun then it would be like forgetting her family, forgetting they were ever alive, and she couldn't betray them like that. Ever since the funeral it had been slowly dawning on her, she had been numb, and a few days later it had finally hit her. She wasn't going to go back to the shrine, she wasn't going to see her fat cat again, and she sure as heck wasn't going to get her mother and younger brother back.  
  
She sighed and stared at the razor that she had gotten off the counter, it could be ended with just a couple of slices, she could be with her family, she could forget the nightmares and just sleep forever, but she knew that was the easy way out. She tried to tell herself it was stupid to commit suicide, she tried to tell herself that sure things were bad now but the could get better, right? But in the end she knew it all came down to her being to scared of the pain to do it. Of her natural instincts to stay alive. She sighed and put the razor back on the counter, standing up and taking one last look in the mirror.  
  
"Happy birthday Kagome." She said silently to herself then broke down in sobs.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha opened his door and shut it softly, padding across the hallway to Kagome's door and knocking lightly. 'If that stupid girls still asleep I'm going to hurt her, for once I'm trying to be nice and she doesn't even show her gratitude.' His mother had hinted that today was his house mates birthday and he should be nice and get her something. Psh why should he they had done nothing but insult and bash each other since she first got here.  
  
But in the back of his mind he knew that he had grown fond of the girl, and he couldn't just abandon her. She would probably be feeling sad today, her first birthday without her family. Even if he didn't get along with his family well he knew he would be devastated to lose them.  
  
He smiled to himself, well she better like the bracelet he got her. He had figured green was her favorite color so he had gotten her a silver bracelet with a green rose made out of emeralds in the center of it. He really did hope she liked it, it was so hard to bring a smile to her face these days, and he also wanted to make up with her for the little accident a few days ago. It wasn't his fault that that Kouga jerk decided to trip him resulting in him falling on her, lip locked, one of those cheesy romance things that happens in every girls 'dreams' but she was nothing short of disgusted and proved it to him but nearly choking him with meat balls.  
  
He nearly smiled at the memory then frowned when he realized she hadn't opened the door. He tried the knob and to his surprise it opened, he knew she locked her door a lot, ever since the first morning she was here. He just shrugged it off and stepped into her room, assaulted by her smell. He took a deep breath, inhaling that citrus/flower smell that seemed to always hang around her.  
  
He realized the room was missing something, a very important something. Where was Kagome? He sniffed at the air and froze when he smelled a salty tanginess mixing with her scent. She was crying, again. She tried to hide it but he could hear the sobs coming from the bathroom, just like every night he heard them from across the hallway, but to afraid to do something that would scare her away. He took a tentative step towards the bathroom door and knocked lightly.  
  
"Kagome are you ok in there?" He said softly, hearing something break and her muttered curse.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, just peachy I'll see you down stairs in a second ok?" Her voice cracked a bit, and was a little strained.  
  
She listened carefully for any signs of him leaving, but the silence was her answer. She started cleaning up the pieces of glass of the cup she knocked off the counter when he knocked, he had scared the living shit out of her.  
  
She froze where she was and lifted her head nearly ramming into his leg.  
  
"Kagome I know you're lying." She watched as he kneeled down to help her pick up the glass, setting something aside carefully. She blinked then threw what glass she had in her hand into the trash bin, watching as he did the same. She stood and started walking towards the door when he grabbed her arm and shut the door hard pressing against it so she couldn't leave. She would use what small amount of miko powers that she did have, but she was just to tired.  
  
"Kagome," He said quietly, then without warning pulled her into a tight embrace wrapping both his arms tightly around her and burying his face in her hair.  
  
Kagome froze, not sure what to do, part of her wanted to shove him away, but a bigger part of her wanted to accept the comfort and just sink into it. She listened to the bigger part and clutched at his t-shirt, her knuckles turning white while she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha realized this was the first time she had allowed herself to cry in front of people since the funeral, and he felt happiness swell in him. She trusted him, she didn't hate him like most girls, she didn't want anything more from him then friendship like others. She just wanted his comfort and that made him feel special to be that important in somebody's eyes.  
  
He felt the sobs grow and frowned, he wished he could do something besides hug her, this girl that he had grown to at least like as a sister, but he didn't know what else to do but be here for her so he sunk to the ground and sat Indian style, pulling her into his lap and resting her head under his chin. She didn't seem to realize the new position and just continued crying.  
  
He growled to himself at his inability to make her smile then he remembered his present. "Hey Kagome, if you don't stop crying your eyes will be to flooded to properly see your gift."  
  
She raised her head hesitantly, and watched his hand while he reached for the box that he had set aside earlier to help her pick up glass. She took the blue velvet box and frowned, seeing the name on it. She knew it was an expensive place and was about to refuse when his look stopped her flat. She knew it was no use so she slowly opened the lid only to gasp in surprise.  
  
It was beautiful, and her favorite shade of green. How he knew she didn't know nor care, and while her earlier sadness was not forgotten, but surprised joy ran through her veins now. The tears ran down her eyes again and she smiled through them looking up into Inuyasha's golden eyes and throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, you helped me more than you could even imagine."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and made small circles on her back, his heart clenched tightly then relaxed and he shrugged it off with the excuse of being happy for making her happy, they sat like that for a few more minutes before both their stomachs growled and they went down stairs to eat, Kagome wearing the bracelet he got her, and Inuyasha wearing a genuine smile.  
  
A/N: Yea I know short chapter but I figured since her birthday party is going to be a long one I'll make this short, just a little Inuyasha/Kagome waff hinting at future things. 


	4. Karaoke and Broken Bones

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, but...*holds out tin can* anyone wanna help me buy Kouga??  
  
Kagome just looked around the living area of the giant home and raised a brow. Blue and pink streamers decked every inch of the ceiling while balloons and posters with "happy birthday Kagome" written on them covered the walls.  
  
She just blinked, her birthday parties had never been big deals, buy a cake have two or three girls over and giggle and gossip all night long in her room. At the Kamataches house there was Karaoke, Twister, and no parental supervision save Sesshoumaru, who was going to ignore the pre- teens the entire night. Either Inuyasha's parents were really trusting or just really naïve.  
  
She looked over at Inuyasha who had a small smile on his face and sweat dropped, he had something planned, ever since a couple of days ago when he had found her in her bathroom sobbing her eyes out he had a new glint in his eyes telling her he had something planned, and she wasn't sure if that was good or not.  
  
She looked over at Sango and Miroku, it was only them four tonight, they would all be camping out in the living room that was as big as the whole first floor back at the shrine. She shook her head again and plopped down on the couch reaching out and grabbing a hand full of potato chips and shoving them in her mouth.  
  
"Watch out Kagome, you don't need to gain anymore weight." She heard Inuyasha say behind her and chose to ignore him in favor of eyeing the Karaoke, they had actually set up a stage. Kagome sighed, she could almost hate this family for having so much money, but then they were trying to be kind to her and help her get through this hard time so she couldn't hold it against them. Technically she turned fourteen a few days ago, but since it was a Wednesday they decided to through her party that Friday.  
  
She felt Sango plop down on the couch beside her and shot a grin to the girl, over the past few weeks she had lived here her and Sango had become fast friends, was more than she could say for Miroku. She shot him a suspicious glance when he sat down on the other side of her and he just grinned innocently at her.  
  
"Just keep your hands to yourself tonight, houshi" He winced at the nickname her and Sango had thought up for him, he acted like such a lech they decided if they called him a monk then maybe he'd actually act like one. So far it hadn't worked.  
  
"Now Kagome, why would you think such a thing. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you and your fellow females." Kagome looked at Sango out of the corner of her eyes but the other girl just shook her head and turned her attention back to Inuyasha who was climbing up on the stage. Kagome looked at him suspiciously wondering what he was up to.  
  
"Hey Dogboy, what are you doing?" She said smiling innocently when he growled, that was another nickname her and Sango had thought up, obviously said hanyou didn't appreciate it.  
  
Inuyasha just growled at her and nodded over to the twister game laid out on the stage. "Just going to ask who wanted to play and who wanted to spin?" He looked at Kagome. "And you can't spin, this is your party and you're going to play the damn twister game if I have to force you to."  
  
Kagome sighed and stood up off the couch intent on going up on the stage and playing the damn game like he wanted her to but stopped cold when she felt a hand on her backside. "Miroku get your hand off me or I swear to god you won't be able to have children." But before she could turn around the slap the lecherous fourteen year old she saw a flash of silver and heard a thud as Inuyasha tackled Miroku off the couch and pinned him beneath him.  
  
"Miroku what have I said about keeping your damn hands off Kagome?!" Inuyasha was forcing himself not to kill the boy then and there, just because they were such good friends.  
  
Miroku gulped and eyed Inuyasha's claws. "Umm you said never to touch her or even look at her with perverted tendencies." He forced from his throat, which was kind of hard when Inuyasha was pressing down on his lungs.  
  
"Good just keep that in mind." And the pressure was gone and Inuyasha was heading back towards the stage before anyone could say anything. "Miroku you spin, I'm not sure any of us would want to play twister with you." No one argued, they were still wondering what the hell happened.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha with her mouth opened wide, had he really just done that for her? She had never seen him act so angry towards anyone before, and she was sure that she saw his eyes flash red for a second.  
  
She shook her head and pushed it to the back of her mind, males were weird, no sense and trying to understand why they do things now.  
  
She followed Sango as they went up on stage, Sango looking at Inuyasha just as curiously as the other two in the room also, she could tell that Inuyasha was overly protective of Kagome but was it in a brotherly way or something more?  
  
Like Kagome she pushed it to the back of her mind and got ready to play Twister with Inuyasha and Kagome, smirking, she always won this game.  
  
Thirty minutes later and many compromising positions it was down to Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango pouting off in the corner at having lost the one game she was sure she would win. She hadn't known that Inuyasha and Kagome were so much alike in their competitiveness, catching themselves just before they fell, and determined that the other wouldn't beat them.  
  
She almost laughed at their position, if she wasn't so sorry for Kagome, it didn't look that comfortable but the girl was holding out. She was face up, one hand on a blue dot and the other on a yellow. Inuyasha was over her their faces inches apart with his right hand over hers on the blue and his left on the red just beside hers on the yellow. His left foot was on a green with Kagome's left leg tangled with his to rest on a red, and her right pulled up. If she moved just an inch or he fell his mini Inuyasha would be feeling the pain for weeks.  
  
He winced at the position, and the thought of the pain, and growled at the laughing girl below him. Another reason he didn't like this position was that he could smell her, and that was making him light headed.  
  
Miroku spun the spinner again and chuckled. "Inuyasha right hand green." He glared at Miroku then looked down. The closest green was right under Kagome, which would mean practically wrapping his arm around her. He sighed and moved to place his hand there, brushing against her side. She started laughing and he tilted his head at her, then smirked. So the little miko is ticklish eh? This could be used to his advantage.  
  
With a smirk he reached up his right hand and lightly ran it against her side, chuckling at the burst of laughter from her. He could feel her leg buckling under his, if she just fell before he did he would win.  
  
"Inuyasha stop that's not fair." Her leg slid down and she didn't notice that her only weapon against him was just lost. Seeing his chance he started tickling her side ruthlessly, determined to get her to fall. And fall she did, she didn't expect her to drag him down to though.  
  
They landed with an 'oomph' Their bodies pressing together in all the right, or wrong places. Their legs were tangled and his right arm was caught between her. His face was close to hers and if he moved a centimeter they would be lip locked for the second time since he met her. He smirked at her death glare and pulled his arm out from under her pushing himself away and untangling their legs. "Looks like I win."  
  
Kagome growled and kicked him, making him fall backwards. "Dirty cheater." She stood up brushing herself off, trying to calm her beating heart. 'He's like a friggin brother to you Kagome get those perverted thoughts out of your mind.' She looked over at Inuyasha to see him smirking at her. "Feh whatever." She stood up, ignoring the laughing Sango and Miroku and went to the couch plopping down and pouting at her defeat.  
  
"Awe Kagome don't be like that or I may not give you your surprise." She looked up at him at that, and blinked curiously. She nearly screamed when he started to strip and the Sango and Miroku who had followed her off stage and stared at the hanyou.  
  
"Well if your surprise involves a strip tease none of us wanna see that you stupid hentai!" Sango threw a pillow at Inuyasha and covered her eyes. "Oh god tell me when it's over."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled and batted the pillow away. "Calm down Sango I'm not going to be naked." He finished taking off his clothes and to the others horror, and complete and utter astonishment, he was wearing a tight latex running suit. But this suit was pink, hot bright sparkly pink. Kagome sweat dropped staring at him then grinned evilly. She was so glad she had a camera. She whipped it out and started flashing pictures. "I'm going to loooove black mailing you."  
  
Inuyasha just smirked and turned on the karaoke radio and to their horror for the second time that day Barbie Girl started playing. They all stared at him opened mouthed while he started to dance and sing the song. Pulling his hair into pigtails in the process. The three in the audience got over their shock and started laughing so hard Kagome almost forgot to snap photos.  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself, it was so good seeing Kagome laugh like this again that he forgot to pay attention to his surroundings and fell off the stage, crying out as he knee twisted the wrong way and he landed on the ground with a thud and a hiss of pain. It sounded like something in his knee had cracked.  
  
He looked up at his friends who had stopped laughing and were now staring down at him with worried looks on his face. "Oh ken I love you, I love you two Barbie." He said before he passed out with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
Kagome just shook her head and smiled fondly while reaching down and pushing his bangs out of his face, then frowned with concern, damnit he had gotten hurt. She looked at Sango. "Go get Sesshoumaru, we need to go to the hospital, I don't think his leg is supposed to bend that way." Sango nodded and rushed out, Kagome looked back down at the hanyou and smiled lightly again, she almost thought about not blackmailing him but then pushed that thought from her mind, it would be to much fun.  
  
A/N: . maybe I should've put him in a pink mini dress o.o *Shudder* no nvm please review! 


	5. Old ladies and male hookers

Inuyasha stared in horror as a young stripper looking male went in with the old hag that lived across the street. Maybe he should've rethought the whole spying on the neighbors with the binoculars thing. He had seen people do it on TV. when they had a broken leg, but they always saw murders and stuff. He was watching his neighbor, who was at least in her early fifties, disappear into the house with a man, who looked to be in his twenties, and was wearing leather chaps and no shirt.  
  
He didn't notice Kagome was in the room until she was right beside him and whispering into his ear. "It's not polite to spy on other people."  
  
He jerked around and saw her grinning and looking out the window. "Though I would like to know what's got you looking like someone just threatened to grab your family jewels and twist."  
  
He handed her the binoculars without a word and pointed to the house across the street. She shrugged and looked through and her face went pale. Kaede, the old woman, forgot to close her blinds and she was currently doing something's that Kagome never wanted to see again. She dropped the binoculars with a squeak and saw Inuyasha pick them up quickly to see what had freaked her out so much.  
  
His face went as pale as Kagome's and he pushed the binoculars away, vowing never to spy on neighbors again. "Kagome..." At her silence he looked at her to see a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"Oh my god is that legal? I mean those positions they were doing? Some of them looked painful." She winced just thinking about it. "and oh god I'm never going to be able to look at her the same way again oh god I need to sit down." Without thinking she plopped down in his lap, on his leg that wasn't broken, and just stared at the wall.  
  
Inuyasha was in to much of a shock to notice and just blinked staring at his portion of the wall also. His leg hadn't healed as fast as another demons would, his father said it was because he was still growing and his healing powers wouldn't be as powerful yet. So he had to find something to entertaining to do.  
  
He looked at Kagome and the laughter started, she just stared at him wondering how he could laugh at something that terrifying then a grin split across her face and she joined in leaning back against him and they just laughed and laughed until they couldn't breathe anymore.  
  
Once they had calmed down they just looked at each other smiling, and then and there knew that they had found lifelong friends in each other.


End file.
